Hero You Are, Little Serena
by EmeraldShine
Summary: [Sailor Moon] Two Chapter Fic. Little 8 year old Serena makes a few encounters with certain people who cause her life and future to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my few first fanfics I've ever written. I thought that I had lost this one--it is a two-chapter Sailor Moon fanfic--from about when I started writing (around 9th grade). I have to edit the other chapter still, so I hope you enjoy this one:)

* * *

**Sailor Moon: Hero You are, Little Serena**

**Chapter 1**

Rain poured gently and ever most gracefully down from the sky toward the grounds of Tokyo. The quiet, cold night seemed so peaceful without people running around the streets or playgrounds. On the ground rock sidewalk, a little girl ran alone through the streets, trying to get home. The little girl continued running through the wet streets with her yellow rain boots pounding against the wet ground, splashing water to her legs. Thunder roared and lightning struck. She screamed and continued on, her short golden hair flapped against her neck. Her pigtails flapped all around and she tightened her grip of her raincoat.

She looked around, hoping that her home was closer. Her body tightened with fear and worry that her mom would ground her for being on the streets alone, walking from her best friend's house. She had been studying with her for their addition and subtraction test, which she had found difficult to count with her fingers and toes. Lightning and thunder roared and struck across the sky. She screamed again and ran faster; she hated thunderstorms.

Serena continued on through the streets and saw the corner of her neighborhood street ahead. She smiled and ran faster when she suddenly bumped into someone and she fell to the ground. She landed on a water puddle and it splashed all over her body. Her poky dotted dress was ruined.

She looked up and saw strange deep blue eyes staring at her. His short blond hair stood still against the strong winds and wasn't wet from the rain. He wore a dark gray suit, with red linings. The tall man stared at her coldly and she felt something evil about him. Her body felt cold to her bones as she stared into those blue eyes.

"Watch it, kid." He said with a low voice and pushed her aside and continued on walking through the sidewalk.

Serena stood up and watched him fade away into the storm. She rubbed her arms against the chill running through her and she ran to her neighborhood and then to the comfort of her home. She opened the door quickly and closed it shut, her arms pressing against the door with the fear in her.

Something about that man was familiar, but her mind couldn't put it into focus. She heard a loving, yet worrying voice coming to her.

"Serena! My goodness, you scared me to death!" Her mother, Irene, wore her usual yellow house dress, with an apron wrapped around her waist. Her blue hair shined under the light as she grabbed Serena and carried her in her arms. Her large stomach of her soon-to-be baby brother pressed against Serena.

"You know how I am with you being in the streets, it's dangerous." Irene shouted.

Serena held her mother's shirt tightly and started crying. "I'm sorry, mommy, I'm sorry."

Irene looked at her daughter and patted her back. "It's okay. Come on." She placed Serena down. "Go to sleep then. It's late."

"Okay…" Serena said softly and her mother bent down and Serena kissed her on the cheek. Serena ran to her room and closed the door behind her.

She dropped her wet raincoat and threw her boots to the other side of the room, took a shower, and dressed into her warm soft pink nightgown. Serena's body relieved and she jumped onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling for the moment and then turned toward her window. The rainy clouds were still high in the sky, but there was a gap in between and she could see the full moon glowing.

For some strange reason, the moon had always given her a warm and pleasant feeling about life and where she was. She felt comforted by its light and tried to imagine what it would be like to live there, floating up and down like astronauts.

Serena closed her eyes and fell asleep until a dream clouds her mind. She dreamt that she was older and much prettier than now; her long golden hair nearly touched the ground. And her blue eyes seemed so bright, they sparkle. She wore a beautiful white dress that reached down to her ankles. She was walking on water in the most mystical, beautiful place ever. Water fountains were all around, pouring out clear water.

And a huge dome shaped castle stood in the center of the land, with behind it the view of the blue planet Earth. Her older self walked around the gardens of the palace and her eyes gazed upon the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

His eyes were as blue as hers and his dark hair almost blended in with the night. He stared at her with such love and tenderness. He welcomed her in his arms and they hug each other closely and tightly. His warm body radiating through her with a pleasure she wouldn't want to forget or leave from. She looked up and he looked at her. They closed their eyes and kissed a long passionate kiss.

Her alarm clock rang loudly and she turned and moaned, trying to ignore the sound. Suddenly, her father, Ken, comes through the door. "Serena, Serena, honey, wake-up!" He shouted.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at her father. He usually wore his glasses, but this morning he seemed to have forgotten to put them on. He looked different without them. He seemed younger with his short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Daddy?" Serena looked at him confused.

Ken seemed to be in shock. "Get dressed, quickly." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Your brother…is coming today." He answered nervously.

Serena smiled, "Yay, my own brother!"

She jumped out of bed and dressed into her nice purple dress and she picked her hair up in pigtails, with hair buns each on topside of her head. She ran out of the room and outside into her father's car. Her mother was sitting in the front seat, breathing heavily and sweat dropped down her cheek. Serena sat quiet as they drove quickly to the hospital. Her father gave Serena to a nurse to take care of her as her parents left her in the lobby toward one of the emergency rooms.

The nurse held Serena's hand as they walked through the hallway. The nurse looked down at Serena with a warm smile on her face.

"Why don't you get something for your mother? That'll make things better for her."  
Serena looked at her. "Why? Is she sick?"

"No, no." The nurse shook her head. "I mean it'll let your mother know that you're happy for her."

"Oh…" Serena looked at the gift shop of the hospital and saw a bouquet of roses that have been bloomed beautifully. Something about those roses brought something deep in Serena's heart, which she didn't understand.

She pointed her finger to the roses. "Those! Those will make Mommy happy!" She shouted.

Serena walked through the hallway, with a bright smile on her face, carrying the bouquet of red roses in her hands as she headed her way to her mother's room. As she skipped along the tiled floor of the empty halls, she suddenly heard a silent cry, at first it was soft and faint, but when she walked closer, the cry was louder, but still soft.

She turned and saw a door nearly opened. She looked through the hole and saw an empty, dark room. Only the light from the window shined dimly inside. A large bed was near the window, and a small boy, older than she, was sitting on top of the bed, crying. His blue eyes were full of tears.

Serena looked at the room again and noticed that there were no get-well presents or flowers or anything to let him know that they wanted the boy better. Maybe he was alone and had no family.

Serena looked both ways through the hall to see if anyone was looking and she carefully stepped into the room and closed the door behind her without making a sound. The boy continued crying as she approached him. He looked so sad, and yet those blue eyes looked familiar and looked so beautiful.

Serena kneeled down beside him, seeing that he hadn't noticed her yet.

She placed the flowers beside her and touched his hand. She placed her head on his lap, hoping to comfort him. The boy looked down and gasped quietly. A little girl was on his lap, her eyes closed and strands of golden hair fell to her face. His eyes watered again. He never had visitors before, only the doctors came to talk to him, trying to make things better for him.

But they didn't make it better.

His parents had died in a car crash. Although he was in the accident, he had miraculously survived, but with no memories of his life with his parents.

He looked at the little girl as she opened her blue eyes to him. "Who are you?" He asked in a high pinched voice.

Serena smiled at him. "My name is Serena. Why are you crying?"

He turned his head and started crying again. He had made a friend, named Fiore, who was the same as him, alone and without friends. They became close, until one day Fiore told him that he had to leave or he'll die.

"Because my friend's leaving, and I'll never see him again…and… he's the only friend I got."

Serena stared at him with her gentle eyes. "No he isn't…'cause for now on, I'll be your friend, too."

Serena stood up and showed the boy the bouquet of flowers she brought for her mother.

"My mommy just got a baby boy today, and I got these roses for her." She took out a rose from the bouquet and reached it out to him; with a warm and kind smile on her face.

"Here, it's a present." The boy started crying happily.

"Thanks, Serena." He reached out toward the rose and their hands touched. The boy took the rose and smelled its scent.

"I…never got a present before…" he whispered.

Serena looked at him warmly, "I'm glad to be the first person. What's your name?" She asked.

The boy looked at her, bringing a pleasant smile on his face. "Darien."

"Darien…I'll remember that. Darien, that's…that's a pretty cute name!" Darien giggled as Serena smiled at him widely.

"Serena sounds cute, too." Serena giggled and looked toward the door and then at the flowers. "Well…I gotta go. My mommy is waiting for me."

Darien's face saddened as Serena walks to the door. Before she touched the doorknob, she looked back and saw Darien looking out at the window longingly. His face looked sad.

She ran back to him and was about to give him a kiss on the cheek, when unexpectedly, he turned his head around and their lips touched. Both of their eyes widened for the moment with shock. But Serena pulled back and still smiled at him, though her face flushed scarlet red.

"Don't be sad, Darien. We'll see each other again. I'll come back. I promise." She smiled and ran off. Darien looked at the rose again and thought about the small kiss, causing him to blush.

"_I'll come back. I promise."_ Serena's voice whispered in his ear.

"Serena." He smiled and fell back to his bed, with a happy smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Serena sat on the bench at the bus stop, waiting to go home. Her mother had a baby boy named Sammy, after her grandfather. Her father and mother seemed to be paying so much attention to the baby ever since he came home weeks ago. She sat there impatiently, waiting to go home. Ever since they got home from the hospital, the only thing that her parents did was play with the baby.

Her mother did love the flowers she had given her that day at the hospital. She said it was the best gift she had ever received. At least she made them happy when she was nice to Sammy. He looked a lot like her dad. Serena looked around for the bus, wondering why the bus was taking so long.

But still, the baby probably had too much attention. One afternoon, her father had promised Serena to take her to the zoo.

-Flashbacks-

_She approached his thinking chair, with baby Sammy in his arms. "Daddy?" Serena called._

Her father barely looked up. "Yes, what is it?" 

"Are we going to the zoo?" She asked. He was about to speak when suddenly Sammy started crying. Her father stood and rocked him in his arms, trying to calm him down. "Sam, it's okay. Sh…" Serena looked at him. "Daddy!" She shook his left arm roughly, which almost caused her dad to drop the baby from his arms. He gasped in fright and anger.

"NOT NOW, SERENA!!!" Her father yelled and the baby cried even louder. Serena stepped back in shock.

Her dad had never yelled at her before. He ran from the living room toward the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and fed the baby. He looked at the baby with a smile.

"_It's okay, no one's going to bother you." He cooed. Serena gasped and started crying and she ran to her room._

------------------

_Her mother was sitting by herself in the sofa in the living room. Serena approached her, with a book in her hand of Sleeping Beauty. "Mommy, read me a story." Serena said, raising the storybook in front of her face._

_Her mother smiled at her and was about to take the book when they heard Sammy crying upstairs. "IRENE!!!" Her father shouted._

_Irene got up from her rocking chair and looked at Serena sympathetically. "Sorry, maybe some other time, sweetie," She said and ran upstairs to comfort the baby and left Serena alone in the living room, with the book still in her hands._

-End of Flashbacks-

Serena turned again when she suddenly heard screaming. People were running through the streets in frantic panic. She stood up, with her bag over her shoulder as she watched the large crowd pushing passed her. A man pushed her and she fell to the ground, her things fell from her bag and scattered across the sidewalk.

She tried to grab them and place them into her bag when she heard a loud roar. She looked up slowly and carefully.

A large monster, with large and sharp bloody teeth and bright yellow eyes was walking through the streets, terrorizing the people. An innocent middle-aged man tried to run away from it, but the monster grabbed him with his large hands and he stared at the man with its yellow demon eyes.

His mouth opened wide and his teeth showed. He pierced his teeth into the man's neck and began to suck his blood. The man's body glowed dimly in pink before the monster released him from his grasps and simply tossed him to the ground.

Serena was alone now and the monster looked around for another victim. His yellow eyes met Serena and his cold stare held her. She screamed, grabbed her bag, and she started running, with the monster following in an even faster pace. Serena looked around, trying to find a place to hide. She hid inside the alley next to her and stood still, her heart beating fast. There was silence after that. Not even the rustling in the trees blew from the wind.

Serena turned toward the street when suddenly yellow eyes stared at her. She screamed and stepped back quickly, but the monster grabbed both her arms and held her tight. She struggled and screamed for help, but doubted that anyone would help her.

"Feed me energy…must have energy…" The monster panted heavily, as if struggling to breath. The best opened his steamy mouth, revealing his bloody teeth. His breath steamed against her skin, making her body shiver with fright. Serena started crying loudly with tears pouring down from her eyes. Her scream was so strong, something inside her filled her with power.

A golden light flashed from her forehead and the light blinded the monster and forced it to drop her to the ground. Serena groaned as she picked herself up and looked at the demon confusingly as it tried to cover its eyes, which had turned pale white.

The monster shook its hands frankly, trying to rid itself from the glow that tormented him so. "That light! That blazing light! It burns!" The monster cried out in pain. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over Serena evilly.

"You!" He screamed as he ran toward her.

Serena screamed again and the light glowed brighter on her forehead in response to her fear and rage. The sign of the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The monster screamed with pain and suddenly was engulfed by a mysterious white light and it disappeared from sight.

Serena stopped screaming and the sign of her forehead vanished. She breathed heavily and clasped her chest with her tiny hand.

What had just happened?

Something inside her told her of a secret, a deep secret about herself. She touched her warm forehead with her cold fingers. The crescent moon must mean something, but what? As quickly as the thought crossed her mind, it easily faded away back into her subconscious.

Serena grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and walked as fast as her little legs could take her to her home. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the monster wouldn't appear behind her again. She took a step forward when she heard a meow. She screamed and stepped back, holding her bag as if it was a weapon.

A black cat stood in front of her, staring at her with big shining red eyes. A crescent moon was on her forehead. The cat stared at her strangely, frightening her. Serena held her bag tightly and ran away.

Serena ran to her home and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door three times, calling her parents' names. "Mommy! Daddy!" she shouted. She pressed her ear against the door and heard her parents talking. They were talking to the baby.

Serena knocked on the door again, but they still didn't answer. Their laughter grew louder. "Mommy…Daddy…" Serena cried and tears slid down her cheeks. They didn't answer her call, they didn't care; they only cared for the baby. Serena started walking backwards, stared at her house for a moment before she turned around and ran from it.

Serena appeared in a park, alone, near a dumpster. Her arms are wrapped around her legs, trying to warm herself from the cold as the clouds over her head darkened and thickened. Rain would come soon. Serena's tears created a small puddle near her feet. She wished that she was with her parents, but they didn't care. But she couldn't leave them. She didn't like being alone.

Something moved nearby and startled Serena. She moved closer to a cherry blossom tree. Her back pressed against the rough, solid truck. She hid her head in her arms.

"Mommy…Daddy…I wanna come home…Mommy, I'm scared." She whispered and the noise grew louder.

She gasped and sat up. She grabbed her bag and slowly stood up, her hand against the tree. "Who-who's there?" Her legs shook uncontrollably. A shadow appeared and started walking towards Serena. She has her bag ready to run, although she wasn't sure if it was going to help her. The shadow's hand reached out toward her. She screamed and threw the bag at the shadow and started running.

"Wait!" Someone shouted. The voice held gentleness in it. Strangely, Serena stopped. Should she look? She slowly turned her head and body, seeing the figure more clearly every second. A girl with long golden hair and bright blue eyes looked at her calmly. She wore some sort of uniform, decorated in red, white, gold, and blue. That face seemed familiar, but the figure seemed to look more like a ghost than human. 

"Who-who are you?" Serena asked. The girl smiled and giggled a happy, teasing chuckle. She slowly approached her, but Serena stepped back, frightened still. The girl looked at her kindly, as if she didn't mean any harm. She outstretched her hand toward her and Serena shut her eyes, whimpering, imagining the figure was going to hurt her.

But when she slowly forced her eyes opened, she glanced up. In the young girl's hand, she held Serena's bag. She reached out her arm for Serena to grab it. She slowly caught it and swung it over her shoulder. She looked up as the girl kneeled down to look at her straight in the eyes. Finally, she had a better look of her face. Serena's breath was caught in her throat.

Her face looked almost magical and angelic. Her soft cerulean eyes were round and soft and her stare flowed into her soul and calmed her deeply, leaving her spellbound in her gaze. Her long flowing hair shimmered beautiful over her shoulders and down her body toward Serena's little feet. Her unearthly beauty entranced Serena and she just continued to stare at her to admire her beauty.

Serena glanced down and noticed a locket on the girl's red ribbon bow. She reached out her hand and touched it. It was decorated in pink, with a star in the center, surrounded by colored jewels of a different color. A crescent moon was in the very center of the golden star. Serena stared at it for a long time before her eyes met the girl's angelic eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

The girl smiled. "I'm you, silly."

"I'll be dead?" Serena seemed confused, wondering if her future self's ghost has come to haunt her.

"No, silly," Serena's double chuckled softly before she looked at her again. "What I mean is…uh…I'm your spirit. Of whom you will become." Serena stared at her, listening, though her body shook nervously. "Don't be scared of change, little one." The older Serena caught her emotions and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, curling a soft smile across her pink lips.

"Believe me, I know. I was scared, but I had to face it. It's like destiny."

"Destiny?" Serena repeated the word quietly, as if it held some sort of magic.

"You're going to do amazing things, Serena. You'll be a hero," The older Serena said happily with a grin.

"A hero?" She repeated the word in awe, but also with confusion. She glanced over her shoulder, remembering her encounter with the creature. She pointed a small finger toward that area.

"Those monsters…will it become part of my destiny?" Serena asked softly, hoping for the girl to not hear her question. But her older self nodded in reply, "Yes. Yes, it will. It'll become your destiny to fight," She explained truthfully.

"But…I'm scared," She whined. "I'm too much of a klutz and a crybaby to fight big monsters like that! I'm not brave…" She added timidly.

Her older self smiled sympathetically and she rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. "I felt like that, wanting to go the easy way out of things…always afraid and too chicken to fight…but you know…" She smiled as memories flowed through her mind. The mysterious spirit glanced at her younger self with love. She touched her cheek.

"You will become brave…you know…Bravery is what's in your heart, to face your fears. You will, trust me." She pointed herself against her chest and as she did, her locket glistened.

Serena seemed confused and glanced down. Her older self placed a hand on her chin and raised her to look at her in the eye. "You'll understand someday. You have an extraordinary gift and a good heart. Go back to your parents, they do love you. And your brother needs his sister's love." Serena looked into the girl's blue eyes and seemed to fall under a spell staring into those peaceful eyes.

She nodded, with understanding.

The girl moved her hand away and stood up. "Take care, hero." She winked and gave her the peace sign, with a smile on her face. "Farewell." She whispered and her figure faded away in gentle sparks of light.

Serena watched in amazement as the lights floated around her body and then up toward the sky, toward the fading view of the moon. Serena stared at it and had a strange feeling that she had once lived a different life than this one.

Serena approached her home slowly. She stood in front of the door and her fist was ready to knock at the door. She paused, unsure, and then she knocked on at the door twice when she heard someone coming.

Someone unlocked the door and opened it with a turn. Her mother stared at her and started crying in relief. "Serena!" She cried and picked her daughter up in her arms.

"Mommy!" Serena cried happily, relieved to be in her mother's arms.

"Oh, Serena! I was so worried. We thought we had lost you. I heard about the attack and I was so scared."

Her father ran from the kitchen to embrace her young daughter. "Oh honey, we're so glad you're safe."

Serena blinked and looked up toward her parents' faces. "Mommy…Daddy…do you love me?"

"Of course we do, sweetie." Her mother answered. "We love so much with all of our heart."

"And Sammy?" Serena asked.

Her parents stared at each other in understanding and then stared at Serena with a smile. "We love you both equally. He can't take your place in our hearts…no one can. You're such a good girl to us and a good sister to Sammy. He wouldn't ask for anyone better." Serena smiled and sunk deep into her mother's arms, her eyes closed as she imagined something again.

Her future self was standing, the wind blowing gently passed her, flowing her long hair and skirt with it. She was in front of the great light of the moon. Serena smiled at her future and fell asleep, ready for what awaits her.

Images of Serena's future flashed through her mind. From meeting someone named Darien when she would turn fourteen, to saving a little cat named Luna from a group of bullies. Serena stared at the crescent moon on Luna's forehead.

Another image appeared when Serena had received her first moon locket, given by Luna. Serena raised her hand and said the magical words. "Moon Prism Power!" And she transformed for the first time into the hero that will on forever, the champion for love and justice: Sailor Moon.

And another image clouded her mind peacefully like a distant dream as she discovered she is a princess and that the little boy she had comforted would be her prince. Their older, enchanting selves held each other in a sweet embrace and kissed each other's lips under the sweet aura of the moonlight.


End file.
